


Super Saiyan with blue hairdye

by LiliaPurpurea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentioned Bulma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaPurpurea/pseuds/LiliaPurpurea
Summary: Set after the movie Fukkatsu no F, no need to have watched DB Super. While training with Whis, Vegeta and Goku think about the specificities of their new transformation.





	Super Saiyan with blue hairdye

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a line said by Frieza in the English dub of Fukkatsu no F.  
> Rating for a brief mention of sex, but no actual description. Bulma is only mentioned but the pairing is there so I tagged it anyway.  
> This was not betaed and I'm ESL so feel free to point out any issue with grammar, style or formatting.  
> Originally posted on FFnet on November 29th 2016.

The training had been intense that day on Beerus’s planet, and both Saiyans could feel their veins throb and their muscles ache as they were catching their breath. They were undeniably making progress, but both of them were still leagues behind Whis, whose only acknowledgement of their new power was fighting them with both hands. He did insist that he would struggle more if they accepted to cooperate instead of getting in each other’s way, but that statement was always received with the same indifference. To make things worse, Goku was once again the stronger one, and that annoyed Vegeta to no end.

Said Goku, far from being frustrated or discouraged by the gap in power between them and the God, was enthusiastic as always.

“Hey, Whis, do you think there are other forms beyond the Super Saiyan Blue? he said, pausing for a moment, seemingly thoughtful. That would make sense, since there are Super Saiyan two and three…”

Vegeta let out a soft grunt, finding the question stupid –how could he answer when he didn’t even know about the Super Saiyan God before being told by Shenron? But Whis seemed amused.

“Well, that’s a rather ill-formulated question, it’s more about how much potential for improvement you still have.”

“What do you mean?” Goku was clearly a bit taken aback.

“Well, for Saiyans and some other species, new forms are used to access a new level of power, or to reduce said power to control it better. But for example, my species or Beerus-sama’s don’t do that, we just continuously increase our power without changing our bodies dramatically.”

While his rival seemed very interested in this information, Vegeta could hardly care less. This wasn’t news to him, and he had even explained it once on Namek, when Frieza started transforming. He supposed it made sense Kakarott wouldn’t know that and never really questioned why some of his opponents transformed and others not, since he wasn’t there at the time, but he definitely had other things on his mind than teaching him xenobiology.

“It also seems that in your case, reaching new forms isn’t always necessary to experience important raises in power, if you have a form that you’ve trained enough and that can handle it, which is why Vegeta was able to surpass your Super Saiyan three power while only in the second form.” Whis continued.

He was still not taking part in the conversation, but Vegeta smirked. It always felt good hearing about him surpassing his rival, even if this particular instance was short-lived. Goku was concentrated, his brow knitted and his expression serious. Few things could make him this focused on a discussion, and fighting was one of them.

“So what you mean is we might not achieve a new form, but instead just increase our power with those we have.”

“That’s right, if this new form is stable and strong enough, you won’t need to create a new one to unlock even more power.”

Goku seemed satisfied with that, but Vegeta was slightly put-off by his choice of words, and intervened for the first time.

“What do you mean, “create”?”

Whis smiled playfully,

“Well, as I said, for Saiyans new forms are used to unlock more power, and even if it hadn’t happened for ages, Super Saiyans weren’t unheard of, and the other forms are a continuation of that. The Super Saiyan God was a legend that turned out to be true, but at this point, having reached this divine form, your latest transformation seems somewhat improbable, a divine form is supposed to be perfect, and indeed nowhere in the legend is a higher level mentioned. So it seems logical that, to increase your power, you instinctively relied on a new transformation and modelled it to what you felt it should be, and created this Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, much like Frieza created his Golden form.”

At this point, Goku seemed confused, and Vegeta rather displeased.

“What? But, both of our transformations look the same, so how could that be right?” Goku asked.

“Well, the first one of you who reached it, in this case Vegeta, modelled it, and then you had an example of the new form to achieve, and since in your mind it was set, you took similar features.”

Vegeta huffed, clearly not convinced.

“I’m not like this pathetic Frieza, I don’t care about the appearance of a new transformation, I didn’t _model_ anything, I just worked hard to reach a new level of power”

“Well obviously you didn’t do it willingly, Frieza knew he was creating a new form, you didn’t think you could. But you did it unconsciously.” Whis replied, apparently sure of himself.

“Huh, so you mean Vegeta unconsciously felt a more powerful transformation would look like that?”

Saying that, Goku turned to Vegeta, who just shrugged. Even if the idea of having actually created that new transformation, in addition to having reached it by himself instead of with the help of others like Kakarott, was growing on him, he still found the idea of having chosen its features ridiculous. Then again, Frieza did say he had _chosen_ the golden color, so that was possible.

“Yes, it seems logical that for you Saiyans a new transformation would imply a change in hair, as for the actual color…” the God paused, a sly smile on his face as he addressed Vegeta, “Well, it could come from something that motivates you to keep pushing yourself and get stronger”.

Vegeta got the implication right away, and was about to retort –and he definitely did not blush. Goku, however, was expectedly slower to understand and beat him with his question.

“What? His pride or something? Is it blue?”

Whis laughed slightly while the Saiyan Prince facepalmed, the God decided to make it a bit clearer.

“Well, something, or rather someone.”

Goku got it this time, and let out an understanding “oooooooh”. He turned to his fellow Saiyan with a smile, Vegeta could see in his eyes something he could only describe as fondness, and wondered if he was going to puke.

“Don’t you dare say anything.” he threatened with a death glare.

The younger Saiyan laughed and raised his hands in surrender “Don’t worry Vegeta, I won’t tell her.”

The Prince opened his mouth to say something along the lines of “that’s not what I meant” but decided against it, that idiot could take it as a permission to go tell Bulma, and he didn’t want that. So he just scoffed instead.

Their teacher had a content smile on his face, and started walking away, deeming the conversation over, so Vegeta raised his voice.

“I don’t need any other motivation than the desire to be the strongest.” he stated, as adamant as he could.

Whis turned his head with a cheerful smile to reply.

“Yeah, tell yourself that.”

And with that he went away, leaving Vegeta fuming –and obviously still not blushing– and Goku smiling. His hands behind his head, the younger Saiyan was looking into the distance, probably wondering about all of the possibilities this new power and new transformation offered.

A while later, much to Vegeta’s dismay, Bulma’s behavior towards him was a pretty obvious indicator that Goku hadn’t been as silent as he said he’d be. Not that he minded the sex that ensued, but still, he hated when she got mushy.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I looked at a figure of SSJBlue Vegeta and one of Bulma side by side in a shop, I found it somewhat sweet and decided to write about it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this text, don't hesitate to leave reviews =)


End file.
